Los Shadows
Los Shadows is the first Zombies map that is part of the "A Better Tomorrow" saga. It introduces four new characters as they are caught in the middle of a time paradox created from the previous saga "Reformed History". Overview Los Shadows takes place at the Pershing Square in downtown Los Angeles around mid-1943 during a rainy night. The map is wide open, with several crates, debris and wrecks acting as cover. Much of the debris block off the roads and alleys leading towards the square, making the map a somewhat square in terms of its shape. Several wallbuys can be found around the map, introducing several new weapons. Much of these objects were sent into the map due to a massive rift from the destruction of the previous future timeline. Story Four mobsters from the Los Angeles Crime Family (Nate Richard, Francis Hernandez, Emre McElligott and Phil Stewart) were ordered by the mob's godfather to cause a massive massacre at the Pershing Square in hopes of luring the cops as part of the mob's plan to rob a bank somewhere in the city. As they began their slaughter, a massive rift created from the destruction of the future timeline formed directly over the city, leaking several things from the destroyed timeline, including several traces of highly unstable Element X samples into their timeline. This caused all of the dead bodies to become zombies, forcing the four to fend off the horde as the rift began to expand. Confused by the mess, the four eventually discover what had happened thanks to several audio logs tossed into the timeline by Roach. In the logs, Roach describes that the paradox was created after him and his men destroyed the old future timeline in hopes of creating a better one. However, much of the remains of the timeline were leaked into dozens of other timelines via Roach's malfunctioning teleporter, which was accidentally left open and active, causing the remains to spit out in various timelines via a massive rift. Roach states that the rift can only be closed by deactivating the teleporter in the remains of the future timeline, but reaching it would require one to enter the rift and travel through various timelines in order to reach the fractured future timeline. Using this info, the four manage to gain access to a building, where they travel to the roof. Upon reaching the roof, they discover a Harrier VTOL jet, which was leaked into the timeline via the rift. Knowing what they must do, the four use the Harrier to enter the rift, causing them to enter another timeline. Weapons * M1911 (starting weapon) - 450 points * BAR - 2000 points * M27 - 1250 points * Ranger - 1750 points * Pipe Bomb - 600 points Achievement/Trophies * The Paradox Begins - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Los Shadows, enter the rift. * Three Birds, One Stone - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Los Shadows, kill three zombies with a single shot from the Ranger. * Bombtastic '- ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Los Shadows, kill five or more zombies with a single Pipe Bomb detonation. * [[Information Analyzer|'Information Analyzer]]' '- ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Los Shadows, play all four audio logs. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The rift must be entered in hopes of ever sealing off the other timelines. Songs * Back in Black by AC/DC can be activated by interacting with three record players found around the map. * Don't Stop the Party (feat. Deanna) by Drunk Girl can be activated by shooting out all of the lightposts within the playable area. Audio Logs * Several audio logs recorded by Roach can be found around the map, detailing the recent events caused by the aftermath of Humane. Gallery Los Shadows Map Selection with Checkmark.png|The map selection icon with a checkmark. Navigation Category:A Better Tomorrow